


Short stories

by hornee_time



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornee_time/pseuds/hornee_time
Summary: Basically a bunch of small writings by me! Will mainly consist of original characters!





	1. bloodied bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack returns to a city he hates to fix a mess left behind by a man he once calls father

" trust me, if you want to dig up my assorted closet of skeletons, i'll be the first to hand you a shovel. but we need to focus on this. " jack grumbled in annoyance as he reloaded the gun, wincing as he moved. he was sore, tired, and definitely had a few broken bones. the girl beside him, emmy, sighed softly before mumbling an unheard response. 'reclaim your broken crown.' those words wouldn't stop ringing in his head. that's what he had said, before jack killed him. he didn't ever intend to let him live, not after everything he's done. yet, those words. they struck him in an odd way. that man, he always acted as if jack was his heir to this hell of a city. and for a moment, jack almost felt as if he was. standing up, jack placed the gun back into its holster and fixed his dirtied sweater, blood, dust and holes lining every inch of fabric. dirt was smudged across his skin, and he had far to many wounds, hidden and visible. " let's go. " he added as he began to walk. he could already heard the monsters that ran the streets of this deserted city. they were once human, but whatever was there was long gone by now. leaving behind creatures who thirsted for death and blood. and jack couldn't lie. he could feel the same need rising in his body. but, at least, he had control still. but, just like the previous residents of this city, the sickness of this city was starting to affect him. his feet hit the ground in quiet 'thumps', followed by emmy's. the sooner they could destroy the city, the sooner they could return back to true humanity, and not the mess that was left behind by the man who he once called father. 


	2. cradles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack confronts his father  
( death in this one )

jack slowly pushed the door open, wincing slightly as a high pitched creaking noise filled the air. clearly a cause of rusty metal, probably the hinges that held the door to the wall. the entire room was a mess, papers scattered across the floor, filing cabinets pushed onto their sides and many more miscellaneous items thrown across the room. " ah. jack. " a voice rang out. one far to familiar for his liking. there, in a nearby chair that was settled by a desk, was a man. his name was thomas fontaine. he once called him father, but those years were long gone. " thomas. " he retorted quietly, his distaste for the other showing in his voice. a laugh left the male, though the sound was tired and slow. " my son. why don't you take a seat with me? we have many things to discuss. " jack raised a brow, before shaking his head. " i'd rather stay standing. " he quietly hissed in response, his hand resting on the handle of his gun. thomas took notice of this, a smile spreading to his lips as he leaned back into the seat. " you've grown. so much. no longer are you the curious child, are you? i wonder what happened to him. " the words caused anger to swirl in his stomach, brows furrowing as he spoke. " you killed him, that's what happened. " another slow laugh. " he didn't die. he's somewhere in there. " the male sighed softly as he spoke. " but really, my son, we have a lot to talk about. mainly, that this city, the one i brought from the ground up, needs a new ruler. and as my blood, i want you to take over. " jack made a face at the words, before giving a sharp shake of his head. " no. that's never going to fucking happen. and i'm not your blood, i never was, nor will i ever be. " thomas leaned forwards, giving jack a better view of his sunken eyes and pale skin. he looked as if death was trying to pull him back to the depths of hell. the sight definitely felt disturbing, yet he felt no sorrow for the other in his state of near death. if anything, a small rise of joy could be found. " reclaim your broken crown jack. this city needs a king. " the words, they felt far to odd. like a plea, that he almost felt compelled to agree with. " you are my heir. i chose you, because i saw your potential. this kingdom will never last unless you hold its rule. you may be our salvation, or our very destruction. " thomas slinked back against the chair. " this kingdom...the crown that rests upon my brow is becoming to hard to carry. i am old. and death no longer wishes me to stay on earth. take this city. make it great once again. as your father, this is my last wish. " jack grimaced at the words, slowly pulling the gun from his holster. " you never were my father. and i won't play king to the mess you created. this was and still is, your hell. this was the city you built from the tears and blood of others. i'm not holding that in my hands. " he moved to aim the gun, pointing it to the male's head. " i'll deliver you to death, but i won't do nothing more for you. i'm done playing as your puppet. " oddly enough, the man had a content expression on his face. " thank you then, my son. maybe you should reconsider my offer. " jack pulled the trigger, the sharp ring that pierced the air causing him to wince. thomas's body jerked back slightly as the bullet slammed into his skull, before his body slumped forwards and hitting the desk with a quiet 'thud'. blood beginning to pour out onto the desk, shining darkly against the brown. " goodbye. father. " the male mumbled, turning away and leaving the room. he wasn't going to bear that crown. he didn't want that man's mistakes to rest upon his head, nor did he want the lives of others to be in his hands. or at least, what remained alive. 


	3. please don't leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wei is a very good fighter, but fate always tilts even the best of warriors. but bohai refuses to allow his beloved to pass on, not in such a way

wei was an exceptional fighter. he almost never failed when it came to battling. and his never ending grace showed greatly in this moments. 

a loud clang filled the air as the two blades met, before wei quickly stepped back, turning his blade as he moved to block the other's weapon swung downwards at him. footsteps barely hitting the ground, the two moving with almost inhuman grace. and they blades constantly hitting once another, making occasional sparks and the clashing metal serving as the only sound in the otherwise silent woods. wei had been drawn out by the idea of someone in trouble, and was lead into an ambush. but, being that he could hold his own, he wasn't worried. he had gotten the rest of the others down, mainly by using binding spells. but this one, his current opponent, was much harder to over power. especially since he was another user of magic as well. wei resorted to running, as he could feel his strength slowly starting to diminish, and if his body did decide to give out on him, he didn't want to be within the other's reach. so, turning on heel, he took off. his feet landing lightly against the forest floor. his hair and robes whipped behind him, his sword being held out by his side. he could hear heavier footfalls following, which meant that the other was chasing him. he furrowed his brows, glancing over his shoulders. his suspicions seemed right, which pushed him to try and move faster. he had taken notice that his necklace was bouncing around his chest as he ran. a little crystal, tied by a string. why it had suddenly caught his interest, he was unsure. but, as he had found himself lost within his thoughts, he was shocked back to reality as he felt a blade swing behind him. and though it didn't cut skin, he was sure it cut the back of his robes, due to the sudden, cold air hitting him. with a frown on his face, he turned on his heel as he planted his feet against the ground, skidding to a stop. he held his blade up, the weapon once again meeting. but due to the sudden surprise he caused, wei was sure he had the upper hand. he pressed all his force into the blade, trying to weigh it down against the other. but, he had been met back with more force, and sudden, he felt as if his plan was flipped on its head. as though he was once standing, his words suddenly dropped as he felt his body slam against the forest floor, wincing as his head met the ground. but, that pain was only momentary. he let out a small yelp as he felt a blade pierce his skin, shoving down deeper into his body, until he was sure it had reached the ground below him. the blade was quick to be retracted from his stomach, now being held towards his throat. his vision was already growing fuzzy from the pain, tears stinging the tears of his eyes. was this how it all ended? it, well, could be expected. all he wished was that he could see bohai one last time. at that thought, his hand shakily rose, grasping the necklace. he stared up at the other, while the blade was held to his throat. his life was going to end. but he had peace at the moment. but, as the blade got closer to piercing his neck, and his eyes fluttering shut, a sudden rush of air caught both off guard. and suddenly, the man who was just about to kill wei was nearly thrown away by the rushing winds. wei winced slightly as the cool air pricked his skin, causing his hair to fly up. footsteps filled the air, and a familiar scent filled the air. " you bastard. " bohai growled lowly, his once purple orbs now a dark red. he held his hand up, and it felt as if the earth itself was shaking with the rage that radiated from the male. darkness clung to the male's hands, and no doubt the rest of his body. " you will pay gravely for your sins. " the attacker, moving to stand, gave a look of disbelief and disgust. but, before the man could do anything else, the tree limbs began to move, lower and wrapping themselves around the other, due to bohai. " burn in hell, would you? " he squeezed his hand into a fist, and the tree branches followed this movement. a sick cracking noise filled the air, blood dripping down from the branches in a slow but steady pattern. satisfied with this, bohai quickly turned his attention away. he moved to gently grasp onto the male, moving to sit him up against his leg as he kneeled. " wei. wei, love can you hear me? " the anger that once possessed his voice was gone, replaced with fear and worry, red eyes fading to purple. a small noise left wei as his response, and though worrying, the fact that he responded was enough. bohai moved to pick wei up, being mindful of his wound. " please, stay with me love. " he murmured, and the few moments that he was in the woods, he was suddenly gone. appearing back in the temple he called home, he was quick to lean the other back down onto the floor, hands brushing over the wound in an attempt to see just how bad it was. and though small, it was deep. his brows furrowed while purple orbs flickered over the male's body with worry, before resting his hand over his wound. " wei. please wake up. " he murmured, as he began to heal his wound. he was sure he would be able to do it, but, as seeing that the male was pierced by a soul blade, he doubted healing the wound externally would be enough. his eyes slowly opened, grey orbs gazing up towards bohai. he used his free hand to gently grasp onto wei's, a quiet look of worry but concentration. " we have to make a pact. " this confused the fuzzy minded male, loosely holding onto his hand. " please, just, i need you to do this. " the ravenette couldn't find the will to refuse or question any more, tiredness racking his body. he only could nod to the words, trying to keep a grip on his hand. bohai pressed his lips into a thin line, eyes shutting. the black that previously traced his skin reappeared, slowly creeping onto the other's hand, and creeping onto the wound. faint murmurs filled the air. this continued for a few minutes, until the wound seemed to be healed, and the black recoiled quickly. bohai slumped down slightly, trying to catch his shaking breaths. at least wei would be alright. as he glanced towards the male, he sighed softly in relief. he looked peaceful, and thankfully, he was alive, told by the rising and falling of his chest. picking him up once again, he managed to stumble his way into their bedroom, resting wei down in the bed. he slumped down next to him, tugging the sleeping male close to him. " please wake up soon. " bohai whispered as his closed his eyes. 


	4. just stay by me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sick fluffy fic, what else is there to say?

wei was an exceptional fighter, while being a scholar and one of the most remarkable men to descend from his bloodline; a stone pillar that refused to topple. yet a simple cold brought this warrior to his knees. 

the ravenette huffed in soft annoyance as he felt himself being pressed back into the bed by the other, purple orbs filled with concern. " wei, my love, you're sick. you cannot be up in your state. " pale grey eyes rolled in reply to this, the male attempting once again to sit up. and yet again, pressure was placed on his chest; lightly of course, pressing him back to the bed. " you need to rest. or else you'll take longer to get well. " wei huffed out softly, eyes fluttering shut while his arms. wei never liked staying still for too long, and he doubted he would actually be able to stay in the bed for whatever amount of time was needed. but as his body settled back against the pillows, a sudden pain rushed through his body, following by a small ache formed in his head. of course, standing up and walking around had helped dispell this pain, but now being forced to lay down caused it to reform. a faint wince formed on the male's face, which was followed by bohai planting small kisses all over wei's face while murmuring things. wether they were words of encouragement or some sort of healing spell, wei didn't know. " won't you get sick as well then bohai? " the male questioned, peeking up towards him. the said male laughed lightly at this. " i'm a demon. did you forget? i cannot be pestered by mere human sicknesses. " a small face formed on wei's expression at this, which was followed by bohai gently squeezing his cheek and chuckling. " awe, don't pout love. i'll stay right by your side okay? " though his tone was teasing, the words were meant to be reassuring. wei sighed softly, his head dropping down slightly in defeat as he further leaned into the bed. in response to this, bohai moved to curl up next to the other. he pressed another flock of kisses to his face while pulling the male closer. wei immediately pressed against him, finding relief in the warmth that radiated from the other. " now, i do believe you should sleep. i'll make us both soup when you wake up. " wei scoffed faintly at the idea of bohai cooking, but he didn't mind that. it sounded nice. " i guess i can take a little to rest. " he perked up at the feeling of fingers running themselves through the dark locks, grey eyes peeking upwards, towards bohai. " rest. " he murmured once again. " i'll stay by your side. " he added softly. wei, once again, found reassurance in those words, his eyes slowly fluttering shut. 


	5. practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two friends training to improve themselves,

feet gently pounded against the ground, a flash of white shifting through the air. the male moved with an inhuman grace, blade drawn and colliding with him opponent's. locks of black fluttered in the air, almost mimicking the wind as it swung. another collision of blades. wei shifted back, his feet skidding against the forest floor, yet remained to hold that endless grace as he did. he then sidestepped, feet and body moving as if this fight was a waltz. one he has danced many times to add. his blade scraped across the other's cheek, while in return, his opponent's blade rushed by his side, slitting the robes that clung to his body. he was sure his side was cut, due to the sudden sting that came with cool air. but he ignored as their blades grinded against one another yet again, a flash of sparks forming. wei's brows furrowed as he stared at the other, their blades pressed flat against one another. " give up yet? " the male opposite of him teased, a small half smirk rising to his lips. " won't ever happen. i do apologize though. " the tone wei used was flat, monotone as usual. but there was a faith hint of something there, one couldn't say what exactly. the two were quick to depart blades, jumping back. another meeting of the metal, mixed with graceful movements. the two could say they moved as fluently as the elements. wei, reminiscent of water. smooth movements, slow and steady, but can bring a storm that will destroy everything in his path. his opponent, named fan. and he could rightly hold true to the meaning of his name. just like a fire raging over a forest, he was lethal like those flames. scorching and burning with every step. two very different elements, that opposed one another every single second they were next to one another. and yet, even with this chaos that brewed between them, peace found its way. with sleek movements, and graceful patterns, mixing with harsh blows and loud clanging of weapons. another exchange of slashes, more cuts brewing from this. wei turned on heel, feet gliding against the dirt as if it was glass, his body stumbling back slightly. his heel made contact with a root, but he was quick to regain the balance he lost. but, he found that the fact he had been caught off guard was used to against him. telltale by the blade resting near his adam's apple. sharp, green eyes met with cool, grey ones. both trying to catch their stuttering breaths. " that was good. would you like to try again? " fan questioned, lowering his blade. wei straightened his posture, a tiny uplift of his lips. " i do believe another round would be quite efficient. " a laugh erupted from the other. " if you can actually beat me of course. " wei flung his blade out to the side, his head cocked to the side as the smile disappeared. " is that a challenge? " he questioned. " of course it is, what else would it be? " and once again, the sound of colliding blades filled the air. 


	6. under a sakura tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bohai loves his husband, and the spring   
so why not enjoy both?

_under a dying sakura tree, i found a flower. in this world, full of horrors, this little flower persists. reminding me that hope still can live. _

" bohai? " the voice called softly through the air, catching the ravenette's attention. he turned his head back slightly, purple eyes searching for the source. wei was standing in the doorway, his own black hair tied back in a ponytail of sorts, or at least, some of the dark locks were being contained, while the rest spilled down his shoulders. he was clad in white robes that extended to just above his feet. it was something the male often seemed to wear. very contrary to the usual black and red robes the male wore himself. his own hair was hanging down his shoulders, loosely held together by a red ribbon. " yes love? " bohai responded while turning his attention back towards the open space before him; a window that he has opened. he could hear footsteps, before the cushions next to him sunk down, due to wei sitting. " is something out there that has your interest? " wei questioned in response, gaze locked onto the other. " ah. the flowers. they're to blossom soon. " faint purple eyes met with grey ones, and their gaze held for a few moments before quickly departing. " i see. i'm sure they'll be beautiful this year. " wei folded his hands in his lap as he stared out, towards the many trees that scattered the land before them. pink buds decorated the browns and greens, while little budding flowers peeked up from the ground, just beginning to show their petals. " they're much like you. " wei blinked at this statement, giving the other a curious gaze. " the flowers. they remind me of you. " bohai's gaze stayed focused on the growing plants. " how so? " his voice was curious, clearly interested by this proposed resemblance. " they're beautiful. and somehow, no matter what, they persist in their growth, until they've reached the end, and even then, they find odd grace in fading back to the earth they came from. " wei found himself almost baffled into silence, a little unsure of how to respond, or really, what to say. bohai blinked at the quiet reply, glancing towards wei before laughing gently. " it seems words have escaped you love. " his words were lightly teasing, causing a faint blush to spread across his face. " ah, you may be right. but, it was a very interesting way to put it. " as far as wei could remember, bohai always had a way with his words. this only proved that fact further. he turned his eyes back towards the blooming garden, a small smile on his face. he sighed softly, before leaning slightly against bohai, his hand finding the other's. their fingers laced together, with the taller ravenette rubbing his fingers over the smaller's knuckles. " hopefully you'll stay with me for the spring love. " though the words were meant to be a statement, it came out sounding as if it was a question. " of course. " wei responded softly as his eyes flickered shut. " good. " bohai murmured in response, a smile on his face. 

_though the world may seem dark, remember. if a little flower, as delicate as it is, can survive, so can you. _


	7. first meetings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when wei and bohai first met. it was a bit of a mess.

footsteps gently echoed throughout the woods, followed by the familiar noises of the creatures that took residence here. wei always enjoyed such noises. not only did they serve as guides, but as comfort. his feet gently shifted against the ground, white boots covered with dirt and mud. the edges of his robes, though as pure as snow, were too stained with the dark colors. 

but he didn't mind, not to much at least. as he could always clean them. he paused for a few moments, his hand extending and pressing to a tree. the ravenette, for a few moments, suddenly felt a rush of resentful energy. that caused worry. and that he had no idea where he was added to this. now, it wasn't that he was lost, but he simply just couldn't see where he was going. due to the fact that his vision was restricted. blindfolds restricting his sight. he wore them with good reason. to prevent resentful energy from corrupting him. as he stood there, trying to get a gist of his location, he suddenly heard rustling. his hand was quick to grab onto the hilt of his sword, beginning to unsheathe the blade.

but something caught his wrist, gripping a little to tightly for his liking. he had taken notice that the stranger was standing behind him. his free hand, which was clung to the tree began to move. he was hoping he'd be able to using a binding spell to catch whoever was holding him at the moment. but as his hand barely began to lift from the tree, it was grabbed and tugged behind his back, causing his body to jerk slightly.

" so, what's someone as pretty as you wandering these parts? " the voice purred out, clearly belonging to a male. " that is none of your concern. i ask that you release me, and we'll part our ways. " the male responded, keeping his voice as steady as possible. which was pretty easy, due to the fact that he had a rather good grip on his emotions and how he displayed himself. no response though, and that rose the male's senses, keeping an ear out for any odd movements. but, the stranger only seemed to hold onto his hands. nothing more. 

" let me go. " he requested once more, his grip on the hilt of his blade tightening. " and what if i said no? " gritting his teeth, wei decided his best way out now was brute force, which led to him quickly throwing his head back. he was slightly pleased with the fact that his head had hit something, told by the contact. it definitely hurt, but it was enough to make the other's grip loosen ever since slightly. 

which he took to his advantage, quickly stepping forwards and yanking himself out of the grip. as he did, he drew his blade, holding it out towards the direction he believed the other to be in. " hehe, seems like the little flower has more thorns than i expected. " a small scowl formed on his expression at this, finding the nickname a bit demeaning. 

" don't call me that. " the male responded, shifting the blade slightly, hoping to find where exactly the other was. he tensed as he felt the blade brush against something. but as he pushed more force into it, it disappeared. and there was again, another rush of resentful energy. dear lords. this journey was so much more difficult then it needed to be. 

his momentarily distraction though was quickly broken by the feeling of something grasping onto his waist, hand grasping his wrist once again. " never answered my question. " the voice taunted, but wei made no response. he raised his free arm, shouting a quick, small spell. but it definitely strong enough to bind whoever was behind him. all he had to do was touch them, and shoving his elbow into his shoulder should've ended this entire situation. 

yet, that didn't seem to be the case. as he turned around to try and find this person, who seemed relentless to his antics, it felt as his heart was sinking into his stomach. nothing. no one was there. he grimaced in annoyance, hissing softly with even more annoyance as he felt the person grab him yet again, but this time, he did something he hadn't expected. sudden sunlight flooded his sight, yelping softly as he squinted. before slowly realizing what his situation was. his blindfold had been pulled off. 

he quickly shut his eyes, attempting to wriggle from his grip. " holy binds? " the voice questioned, followed by a laugh. " ah, you're one of those hunters from the recesses, yes? " wei found no need to reply, as this should've been rather obvious. " so, why would they send you here? this mountain is brimming with resentful energy. could easily destroy you. " 

" i came here upon my free will. i am quite aware of just how dangerous this place is. but i am not so easily swayed. " he responded, attempting once again to hit the other with his head. but his attempt was quickly cut off as he felt something kicking his feet. causing him body to stumble in a very ungraceful manner. falling back against whoever was basically terrorizing the male. 

the world seemed to be spinning, and time slowing. but he managed to recollect his thoughts and balance as he struggled against the other's restraining grip. another burst of resentful energy. this wasn't a mere coincidence. once, it was understandable. twice, it would be concerning. but three times. that was enough to make the male believe that there was a being of evil a little to close. and then that's when he reminded himself why he came. 

the demon lord that resided here. it all seemed to click a little late for his liking. but that was quickly shaken away by the voice. " if you're so prideful in your ability to resist, then why don't you open your eyes little flower? " that damned nickname. " do not call me that. " he muttered something under his breath. a summoning spell. his blade began to move on its own, flicking upwards while blue mist shrouded it like cloak. 

" interesting. " the male chuckled as the blade zipped forwards, attempting to pierce the man. this carried on until wei was able to escape his grasp long enough to gather himself. once done so, the blade quickly returned itself to its owner. slipping into the holder. of course, he knew he could've used such things earlier. though, he only used his abilities if absolutely required. 

" let me make this clear. my business has nothing to do with you. my only interest is meeting with the demon lord. " he replied, straightening his posture. " well, here i am then. " the words confirmed his previous suspicions. " though- " that brought the male away from his thoughts once again, sighing softly in annoyance. " why would little flower want to see me? i'm quite the horrid being. and well, i'm afraid i'll break this little flower's petals. " 

the blade was back at the man's throat in an instant. " do _not_ call me that. i will not repeat myself anymore. " he hissed softly. " i have come to make a deal. i know you demons have a habit of taking people to be brides of sorts for their entertainment, while also leaving their villages alone. so i've come to offer myself as a so called bride. " the words felt a bit odd leaving his lips. but he didn't let that bother him much. after a few minutes, he recalled the blade, the silence somewhat relieving. 

what did bother him was when the other grabbed his hand, pulling him along to somewhere unknown. which he was quick to retaliate. shoving his feet into the ground, halting his movements. both stumbled slightly, but wei could care less at the moment. all he knew is that he definitely wouldn't stand for such behavior. " eh? having seconds thoughts little flower? " a grimace of annoyance. he really couldn't take a clue. " where is my bind? " he questioned in reply. 

" you won't need it. after all, you'll be with me. and i'll keep little flower safe from all the evil beings. " his tone was teasing, taunting almost. and oh boy was he tempted to simply punch him in the face. but he restrained himself, reminding not to act brashly in this time. " give me my bind. " he requested again, annoyance showing in his voice. 

" open your eyes, and i'll give you the dumb bind. " this caused another grimace to form on his face. he couldn't do that. that was definitely something he wasn't going to do. but, he also didn't want to go without the bind. as it did serve more than a blindfold. and at the moment, he felt as if he was at a weak point. " only for a few seconds. then you are to give me it back immediately. " he didn't want to break such a code, but for now, this was all he could do.

" eh. fine. maybe it'd be long enough for me to see your eyes. " he was definitely going to avoid making any eye contact. not only to avoid being attacked by resentful energy, he just didn't want to meet eyes with someone such as the other. 

so, as he said, his eyes fluttered open for only a few seconds. his head was tilted downwards, eyes slowly taking notice of the dark brown dirt. seemed pretty. but as he moved to close his eyes once again, he felt a hand grip his chin and quickly pulled upwards. he shut his eyes as quickly as possible, quite sure he hadn't allowed his eyes to be seen. 

" grey eyes. a rarity among your hunter kind. heard that only a certain bloodline carries such a trait. " wei bit his tongue, concern and confusion wading into his stomach. he had shut his eyes, so there shouldn't have been any way he could've seen them. " maybe later you'll let me see them more. " he chided. " just give me my bind, would you? " the male sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. " move your hand. " 

" what? why? " he questioned, keeping his hand still over where it was. but, his hand was quick to be pushed away, before the bind was wrapped back around his eyes. the other tied it as well, stepping back afterwards. even though that was rather off, the male found relief in having the bind back. yet again, he felt his arm being grabbed onto. but instead of being dragged along, it felt as if he was suddenly in another place. 

_'teleportation'_, he reminded himself, as that was an ability demons seemed to carry far to often. his feet shuffled lightly against the floor in an attempt to figure out what it was. sounded like it was stone. he tilted his head up slightly, hearing the faint singing of birds, and the rustling of leaves. they didn't leave to far from the forest it seemed. if anything, they were still in it. " follow me! " the same, now as he found it, annoying voice chirped. he opened his mouth to form a refusal, wanting to question about their current location, and the arrangement. but he was cut off as he felt himself being dragged along. and unable to try and shove his feet against the ground, he, with much reluctance, followed. 

soon, he founded himself pushed down to sit on what felt to be cushions, with a table in the middle, telling by the wood that somewhat bumped his knees. he heard footsteps, growing a bit fainter before louder once again, followed by someone dropping down on another set of cushions. most likely in front of him. this was followed by the sound of something being poured, a liquid. what it was, he was unsure. 

" say, little flower! do you drink? i have a rather nice set of emperor's smile. " the male made a small face at this mention as he shifted his position, sitting more properly now. his hands folded in his lap. " no. " he replied bluntly, sighing gently. " awe? you sure? it's really good! " again, the male chirped his words as if this was some laughing matter. 

" i am sure. and do stop calling me that ridiculous name. it is quite disgracing. " he mumbled, shaking his head with silent disbelief. he knew demons were troublesome. he didn't know they would be so bad of company. " then mind sparing a name i can put with such a pretty face? " another attempt of flattering words. the demon did try to use these a lot, from what he's seen. " wei otasuke. " came the hesitated reply. 

" wei otasuke...hm. i think i'll stick to little flower! suits you much better! " the white robed man clutched at his clothes, scowling at the floor, if his gaze was correct. " let us just discuss needed arrangements for the entire bride matter. " he managed out, brows furrowed. " ah. so serious. but i guess you do have a point. let us begin then. " 


	8. to be alone with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wei needs to sleep but isn't tired. bohai offers assistance.   
( smut/porn/whatever you wanna call it, they fuck )

wei was standing in his bedroom, eyes flickered out of the window, and quietly watching the birds fluttering across the sky. the sky was darkened by night, stars glittering across the darkness. a small sigh left the male as he brushed a few strands of loose, dark locks from his face. his hair was down, not being restrained by anything. running down his shoulders like a dark waterfall. he wore a simple robe, one that rose above his knees. he blinked as he felt arms wrap around his waist, followed by lips pressed to his neck. " love, you do know it's rather late, yes? " 

bohai questioned, purple orbs to flicker upwards to the other's expression; a gentle smile casted over his lips and a somewhat tired shine in his eyes. " yes i know dear. i just find sleep hard to come across currently. " he replied, eyes fluttering shut as another kiss was pressed against his neck. " maybe i can assist then? " bohai purred softly against his skin, eyes watching the other's movements and responses. " and what do you have in mind exactly? to help me? " wei questioned in reply, beginning to turn in the other's grip. bohai allowed this, lifting his head so that their eyes could meet. " well, i do believe you'll just have to see. " a semi-curious look passed the ravenette's expression, and the other took this as a sign to carry on with his actions. he leaned forwards, his forehead resting against the shorter. their lips only a few centimeters apart. 

though wei began to move forwards in an attempt to close the space, but bohai had moved just a little faster. but nevertheless, the result turned out the same. their lips connecting in a kiss. it started gentle, lips moving together in a simple harmony. but, it slowly grew more heated with bohai's wandering hands. as he ran his tongue over the other's bottom lip, his hands moved to grip his hands, before one snuck down further and lightly grasped his ass.

a small sound of surprise left the male's lips at the action, his mouth opening slightly with a gasp. bohai was quick to slip his tongue in, earning another small sound from wei, but he couldn't say it was one of pleasure, which caused a muffled chuckle to leave him. he proceeded to gently suck on the male's tongue, continuing to gently grasp the other's ass. another soft noise left him at the movements, his hands clutching the other's robes now. 

bohai continued to press his tongue around the other's mouth, exploring every nook and cranny he could reach. after a few minutes, the two parted, breathing heavily. bohai was quick to move though, latching his mouth onto wei's neck and sucking. a soft, but sharp inhale came from the said male, his eyes remaining squeezed shut. bohai began to move now, leading wei back to the bed. 

the back of wei's legs collided with the edge of the bed, causing him to fall back. bohai chuckled lightly at this, peering down at the other male. he was pressed down against the bed, hair splayed out behind him like a dark halo. he has to say, it was a pretty sight. he leaned down, settling himself between wei's legs, hands pressed at either side of his head. red stained wei's fair skin, this little detail earning an approving hum from bohai. 

he then proceeded to plant kisses along his neck, occasionally stopping to bite and suck at patches of skin. a small array of soft noises left the ravenette at the actions, hands lightly holding onto the other's robes. which led to the two fumbling to take off their nightwear, exchanging kisses during this. once they managed to slip their clothes off, bohai latched his mouth to one of wei's nipples, biting gently while his hand moved to pinch the other. 

wei let out a small sound, similar to a moan at the action. bohai grinned faintly against the skin, continuing these movements before pulling back. he shuffled towards the nearby bedstand, grabbing a small jar of oil. once he had it, he slipped off the lid and dipped his fingers into the liquid. wei was trying to catch his shaking breaths at the moment, which made bohai smirk a little. setting the jar of oil off somewhere it wouldn't spill, he gently pressed his fingers into the other's entrance, catching him off guard. 

his breath hitched, followed by a keening noise of pleasure mixed with pain. " relax love. " bohai murmured as he eased one finger in, taking a few moments to allow the other to adjust before slipping a second one in and began to move it. wei was slowly becoming a mess from the movements, whining and moaning while shifting around, continuously covering his mouth, but everytime, bohai moved his hands. and it finally had gotten to the point that bohai had tied his hands, as he didn't want wei to hold himself back. 

which, to tie his hands, he had used the male's holy bind. what a funny little thought; using something meant for holy means in such a sinful situation. it earned a quiet laugh from bohai. as he continued on with the movements, beginning to scissor his fingers. once he was positive the other was prepared, he pulled his fingers back, and applied more of the oil to his member. 

once he was sure there was enough oil there, he positioned himself at the other's entrance. he pressed a kiss to his lips as he pushed in, a sharp whine passing through wei's lips, which bohai swallowed into the kiss. slowly, he had pushed himself in until he was fully sheathed inside the other. a small wince was on wei's expression, mixed with a few tears slipping from his eyes. 

" i'm sorry my little flower. " he mumbled as he peppered kisses along his neck and face. " let me know when i can move. " a nod was his response. he wasn't sure how much time had passed, but when wei spoke up, telling him he could move, he did just that. 

slowly pulling out, he moved one of his hands to his hip, gently gripping it while the other reached upwards, lacing itself with one of wei's. and then slowly pushed himself back in, taking notice of the other clutching onto his hand. " relax. " he hummed softly against his ear. 

and wei tried to do so, his back leaning fully into the bed while he exhaled slowly. the slow pace was kept for some time, the soft breezes of the night mixed with gentle moans and heavy pants. soft mutters of 'i love you's played along. a soft grunt left bohai as he pushed in once again, and a sudden moan, louder than the rest, left wei. 

bohai took this as a very good sign, trying to hit the spot again. as he was aware that he had found the other's prostate, chuckling softly as he managed to hit it again, earning another moan. his thrusts slowly began to speed up, soft grunts and moans filling the air. " c-close- " wei barely managed to choke out, the words cut by a moan. 

" then cum for me. " he muttered, biting onto his neck. and that broke wei. with a sharp cry, his back arched up slightly. as he came, white noise filled his head, mixed with the numbing pleasure. bohai kept moving, as he wasn't too far behind, and on a particular thrust, he broke himself. with an another grunt, lower than before though, he bit onto his neck once again as the two rode of the remainders of their high. 

" we need to clean up. " bohai muttered after a few minutes, having gotten himself together. wei nodded in reply, shifting slightly and rubbing his eyes. seeing the other male like this, it made bohai soft. so, he picked wei up and carried him to the bathroom. once inside, he settled wei down and began a bath. after a little, the water was ready and the two settled down into the warmth. bohai had wei pressed to his chest, planting kisses wherever he could reach. 


	9. unlucky meeting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wei sees it fit to bring his eldest son to a council meeting. zixin-zian highly disagrees with this suggestion. but here he is. and it seems a certain clan leader is quite upset with his presence.

otasuke zixin-zian didn't like this idea. not one bit. he had attempted to deject his father's offer, but nonetheless, here he was. within the meeting room as the rest of the daozhoung council filed in. the weimin clan had decdied to host the council this year. the room was small, but comforting in a a manner. a constant factor with the weimin. he kept his eyes glued to his lap while settled next to his father, fiddling with his hands. he could feel eyes on him, which made this all the more difficult. he sighed as he heard the door slid shut as the last member entered the room. and to avoid any unwanted eye contact, he grabbed his fan. flicking it open and holding it over his face; shielding it from almost everyone's sight. of course, he knew exactly why the gazes stung like fire whenever pressed towards his direction. and it wasn't from embarrassment, or the fact that he was new within this council. it was more along the lines that he was a wen blooded child. therefore, he was to be as terrible as his predecessors. or at least, that's how many saw him. his father, who was ironically the one to bring the wen down to their knees, had taken him in when he was simply a baby. raising him to be an otasuke, even though he was a wen. many disagreed with this idea. and zixin-zian swore he could hear every doubting thought of his faithfulness to his adopted clan. which he knew to be false. wei gave him everything he needed, and if it wasn't for him, who knows where the ravenette would be. he owned him everything. and never would he betray the ones he called family. but even with his determined words, unheard and ringing through his mind, people still doubted. and that tiny fact was burning his mind, drilling endless holes into his thoughts. " zixin-zian. " the familiar voice snapped him from his thoughts, eyes fluttering to the source. his father was looking at him expectantly, as if he was expecting a reply to some unheard question. his face went a bit red with embarrassment as he cleared his throat. " pardon father. i hadn't heard what was asked. " he held the fan up a bit higher, as he didn't want to be seen like this. " ah. i asked if you had any input on our current plans to expand our cultivations. i'm sure you remember that we've been discussing to expand our teachings farther east. hopefully reaching the qiao clan as well. " a silent sigh of relief passed his lips as the brief filling in of what he had missed, quite thankful his father had taken notice of his absent minded moment. though he felt rather bad for allowing his thoughts to wander, he knew that it couldn't be helped. but, he mentally swore to pay attention to what remained of this. if he could. " ah. well, i believe we should try to expand our teachings. but also allow them to be mixed with others. i have seen the teachings of the east. they're very interesting. and i believe it could widen our abilities as well. " he lowered the fan slightly, lips pressed into a thin line while dark brown eyes flickering around the room. the brown flashed green then gold, as if to reflect his uncertain mood. the others seemed to be in silent agreement of his words, except for clan leader tao. the male had an almost sour expression in reply to his words. he paused, before softly adding " we should be careful when approaching the qiao clan. they are dangerous, and are debated to be trusted. i can't say they can be until stronger bonds are created. " he let out a gentle sigh, closing the fan and resting it in his lap. zixin-zian didn't feel too relived, but this was going mildly better than he had previously expected. that is, until clan leader tao had spoken up. " and tell us, must we expect the same from you? " he could see his father's questioning expression, that quickly faded into understanding. and even anger. not something you often saw with this man. which meant this definitely wasn't going to end well. he quickly flicked his fan back open, holding it over his face while edging closer to his father. once close enough, he shifted the fan to cover both their faces. " father, i believe it wouldn't be wise to allow yourself to fall to your anger. clan leader tao simply doubts me, but i don't blame him. " gazes seemed to lock onto the two, which made this quiet conversation a bit more concerning. after a few more minutes, zixin-zhan scooted away from his father. keeping the fan open, and resting over the lower half of his face, he turned his attention to clan leader tao, who seemed a little suspicious of what they had just discussed. but before he could question him, his father beat him. " and do tell, clan leader tao, what makes you say that? " and as if a cord was struck, he replied a bit quickly. " simple to say. a wen child that resides among us. do you not worry over his truth and loyalty? " clan leader tao's voice nearly inflicted damage, poison dripping with the words. " no i do not. i would trust my son with my life. i can't say i understand your disbelief towards him. " zixin-zhan looked down, lips pressed into a thin line before speqking up. this didn't need to escalate. and the tension that rose with these two was most likely felt by everyone else within the room, quite like waves. " father. clan leader tao. please, let us focus on the issue on hand. " he began to gentle wave the fan, sighing softly. " and clan leader tao, believe what you wish, but i swear, i would never betray the ones i call family. my clan, is my people. please do not allow my blood lineage be what you base your opinion of me on. " he shifted his position, his shifting eyes settling on a pale green. a sign of uncertainty and concern. silence followed, before clan leader song spoke. he cleared his throat, hands folded in his lap. " i believe the young master of otasuke has a point. let us worry about what is current. and than one should be judged by their lineage. as many in our history are within the same place as the young master. " clan leader tao was clearly upset with this, told by the furrowrd brows and the turn of a frown, but said nothing more. silence picked up once again, until zixin-zhan's father decided to continue this. " anyways. the qiao clan. and what should come with attempting to reach them. " the conversation slowly bloomed, tension still thick, but easing away. and as they continued, zixin-zhan slowly drifted away in his thoughts until he felt someone gently shaking his arm. " zixin-zhan. i do believe it's time we leave. " as he returned to the reality around him, he realized the room was empty. besides himself and his father. " ah. " was all he could mutter in reply as he moved to stand up. closing his fan and tucking it into the ribbon that was wrapped around his waist, he smoothed out his robes. following his father from the room, he glance around the area as they stepped outside. he perked up at the sight of his other father, bohai hu. and telling by the slight frown on his lips when he had caught sight of clan leader tao, he heard of the situation that happened within the room. " zixin-zhan, are you alright? wei, are you as well? " zixin-zhan stayed silent, while his father spoke. " it was a bit unfortunate. we should head home as soon as possible. i wish not to be within his presence. and i'm sure zixin-zhan feels the same. " his father, bohai, nodded in understanding, moving so that he could help the two mount the horses. once on, they began their travel home. silence rested between the three, but it seemed more comfortable than the council. zixin-zhan found himself falling back into a state of a distraction. and this was how it was until they arrived home. in which he was greeted by his younger siblings, the twins. yao and yu. " big brother! big brother! how was the meeting? " yu squeaked, grinning brightly while making grabby hands towards her brother. zixin-zhan slipped off the horse, smiling as he ruffled her hair in return. " alright. " he murmured. yao stood quietly, as he often did, but smiled when zixin-zhan approached him. " hello yao. " before he could say anything else, he was dragged away by yu, who kept saying she wanted to show him something. hopefully, his family didn't doubt him like clan leader tao did.


	10. memories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lan nainzu has a night where everything of his past comes back. both a warming remembrance and a horrid pain.

lan nainzu sighed softly as he leaned back against the tree, eyes flickered upwards to the sky. darkened by night, with white flecked across it. the sight reminded him of many things, yet one stood out above the rest. as even though it took place nearly two decades ago, it remained freshly craved there, as if it had happened just yesterday. his eyes turned from the space above, to the jar that was settled next to him. 帝的微笑. a drink that he knew all too well to be forbidden in the cloud recesses. 

a part of him laughed at the fact that once he was so determined to follow every single rule etched into the stone, yet now, he seemed so...carefree. at least, to a point, sneaking off in the nights and drinking himself into a quiet mess was something that was never expected of a lan. but it never would be seen as long as he can keep this little secret. reaching his hand out, lan nainzu grabbed the red jar while humming out a sigh. how much has changed. 

exhaling through his nose, the ravenette raised the jar to his lips, quietly sipping the liquor. it was crisp and warm, yet left a quiet burn in his throat. his memories seemed to offer the same exact result as the liquid slid down. a faint memory crossed his thoughts, which caused him to leaned the jar down a bit. stopping the slight flow of liquid while his gaze shot to the ground. 

_the night air was cool, yet stung each time it met with skin. lan nainzu sighed softly, standing atop one of the roofs, while xi huang-jun stood nearby. a few jars of 帝的微笑 tucked in his arms. " are you sure you don't want any? it's really good, and i think it'd do you some good to loosen up! " the male chirped, moving to grasp one of the jar's straps, then holding it out to lan nainzu._

_lan nainzu only returned a slight glare, which xi huang-jun pouted in response too. " ah, when will you ever stop being so cold? you're worse than the night's breeze! " and he earned an eye roll at this. " have you forgotten? liquor is prohibited in the cloud recesses. it'd do you some good to get rid of it. " at this, xi huang-jun opened his mouth as if to suggest something, but before any words could leave, lan nainzu cut in once again. " and not by the means of drinking it. "_

_xi huang-jun huffed at this while moving to remove the lid from the jar, giving the liquor a small sniff. " well, what they don't know can't hurt them, eh? " a grin spread across the male's lips as he raised it, taking a rather large gulp of the drink. the scent of it faintly hit the air, crisp and sweet. " it clearly will. especially with you disobeying almost every rule set out on the stone. "_

_lan nainzu reached out to snatch the jar away, but xi huang-jun raised it above his head, and seeing that he was slightly taller than the lan, it made it easier for him to keep it out of reach. " ehe, it's so funny. lan nainzu, one of the clan's most respected cultivators, yet he can't take a simple jar of liquor from me. " of course, lan nainzu has always been mildly temperamental when it came to people mentioning his height, so the small joke led to him kicking xi huang-jun in the leg. not hard enough to cause any real damage, but enough to hurt._

_xi huang-jun yelped, dropping down to try and ease the sudden pain, in which lan nainzu snatched the two jars away. " heh, you broke a rule lan nainzu.~ quite hilarious, as seeing that you're always so keen on following them. " xi huang-jun teased, earning another gentle glare. but lan nainzu didn't reply, instead beginning his leave. _

_but, suddenly, he was stopped. he twisted around, and for a moment, both their hearts stopped. their faces were only a inch apart. close enough that lan nainzu could smell the liquor on his breath, and clearly distinguish what all might've been in it. the two stood there, frozen for a few seconds before xi huang-jun smiled faintly. " can i have those back? "_

_his voice was barely above a whisper, almost falling deaf upon the wind. their robes flickered in the wind, their hair also following suit. " no. i would prefer you'd stay your way from trouble. " why lan nainzu felt the need to say so was quite a mystery to himself, but the faint smile turned into a grin, xi huang-jun's hand remaining gentle grasped on lan nainzu's wrist. but, slowly, he released it. " fine then. just save some for me, eh? " _

_lan nainzu blinked at this before furrowing his brows as he stepped back. afterwards, he took his leave, but this time, his feet were moving quicker than before. and xi huang-jun quietly watched as the man in white disappeared. how odd. that, for a moment, he seemed to truly care. and though unseen by lan nainzu, that faint smile returned. but it was a genuine, true smile. maybe the next time this happened, it would be more eventful. _

bittersweet. the memory. it reminded lan nainzu of a much sinpler time. when his emotions weren't always in such a frenzy of pain and broken love. with a soft sigh, he lifted the jar, and his head, up once again. tears stung the corners of his eyes as he whispered into the air, words falling silent upon anyone's ears. 

" when will you come back xi huang-jun? " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 帝的微笑 at best should translate to emperor's smile, i can't say that it will since i used google translate but hopefully that's what it reads


	11. remembrance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xi huang-jun takes a night drink, and mulls over everything he has left unsaid. this leads to remembering a tucked away memory.  
** could be considered stand alone or a continuing of memories/starter to inquiry ( previous chapters )

the night air was cool. it reminded xi huang-jun of someone. it wasn't cold, but the air still faintly stung as it met with skin. and this made him think of lan nainzu. not only with the sting, but the calm. only blowing gently, causing faint ripples in his clothes and his hair to sway. his heart pattered with this. 

he missed lan nainzu. but, maybe it wasn't time to resurface in his life. especially since he had been brought back as someone named lei bojian, who was a complete stranger to lan nainzu. a man who had nothing to his name, unknown by many. both a seeming curse and gift. but that thought only lingered for a few moments. as with the wind, it drifted away elsewhere.

and faintly, a tired hum left his lips. xi huang-jun raised the jar of 帝的微笑 to his lips, beginning to drink the liquor. it always left a sweet burn in his throat, and had inevitable became something he loved deeply. but, as he sat there, sipping the liquor, another thought of something he loved came to mind.

ah, why do the memories of lan nainzu torture him so? making his heart ache painfully. and what made it even worse, was he never did learn whether lan nainzu returned such emotions. maybe not. 

xi huang-jun eyes flickered back towards the jar, examining the red painting it and the brown flap that served as a cover. why did such a mundane thing catch his eye? he couldn't place it, but blamed the sudden drifting of attention on wanting to avoid those painful thoughts. yet, he didn't want to block them out either.

love was always a tricky subject. something that made you feel as if you were standing on the top of the world, and made you feel as if you were drowning to the bottom of the ocean. 

" ah...such useless thoughts. "

the male grumbled to himself as he raised the jar back to his lips, beginning to drink once again, but more fervently. maybe with the wishes of drowning out those useless thoughts. and after a few minutes, with a heavy sting in his throat, the jar was removed from xi huang-jun's mouth. 

but as xi hunag-jun sat there, slowly drowning himself in the liquor while the moon sulked the sky with him, his mind began to wander. back to a simpler time, when love was just beginning to blossom.

_a laugh passed the male's lips as he sunk the yuloh into the river, pushing forwards. the town was lively, people laughing and trading. always a wonderful sight. but then, something caught his eyes. _

_a familiar wave of white robes, and an _ _unmistakable headband. xi huang-jun's grin only grew as he saw this, before beginning to steer the boat closer to the streets and bustling people. water waves through this movement, before the hull of the boat met the stone with a quiet 'thump'. his yuloh repeated the sound when dropped to the deck._

_afterwards, xi huang-jun hopped out of the boat, stumbling momentarily as he returned to the land. with a sigh and bright smile, he began his search for those familiar robes and that wavered with each step. and as he drew closer to the inner crowds, his search became harder and harder._

_until, in the crowd, those white robes flickered. like the first flower of spring, that no one could miss. xi huang-jun sped his walk, feet pounding gently against the ground. and soon enough, he was within reach of that someone he was searching for._

_" lan nainzu! "_

_xi huang-jun called as he grasped his forearm, the robes that hung around bunching with the grip. piercing livid eyes met with warm currant ones. and for a moment, it felt as if time stopped. their eyes locked, yet no unseen battle raged. only quiet, exchanging emotions that neither could exactly describe.  
_

_" yes xi haung-jun? "_

_that simple response felt like music to his ears, sweet and soft. nothing like how he usually was, with that cold exterior and blank behavior. _

_" walk with me? " _

_for a moment, lan nainzu's brows furrowed in quiet thought before nodding gently. " mn. " and with that, the two began their quiet descent through the loud bustling of people. happy noises filled the air, mixes of laughter, talking and cheers. and as the two walked side by side, xi huang-jun glanced towards lan nainzu. _

_a tiny smile was on the said male's face, and for a moment, his heart sped. he looked so adorable. and the fact that this seemed to be a genuine smile clutched xi huang-jun's heart. _

xi huang-jun sighed softly, his mind drifting back to reality, seeing that he had already nearly emptied the jar. what a memory. how he missed that tiny little smile, making his heart speed like a rushing horse. 

but, as he sat there, finishing what was left of his liquor, a familiar noise strummed through the air. a guqin. 

xi huang-jun pushed himself to stand, setting the jar on the ground as he followed after it. and after a little while of walking, the sound fell silent. but he had found the source. 

and it was none other than lan nainzu. whose head was bowed, hands folded on his lap. like a statue. and this entire area reminded him of a temple. 

and what made this all the more wonderful, yet disastrous was lan nainzu was there. oh, what he would give to hold him again. but, for know, he guessed it was time to make himself known. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like before  
帝的微笑 should, at best, translate to emperor's smile but it might not


	12. sweetness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lan nainzu ends up receiving a gift from xi huang-jun. he likes it, surprisingly.

lan nainzu blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion. on his guqin, there was a small bundle of forget me not and orchids. that was...odd.

of course, he was no expert in anything relating to flowers in terms of their meanings or such, but lan nainzu supposed that wasn't a factor. 

the ravenette gently swooped the flowers up, resting them in the palm of his hand. around where the stems met, there was a red ribbon tying them together. a rather familiar one. 

" oh? so you accepted them? " lan nainzu turned his head at the words, another mildly confused expression crossing his face as he noticed xi huang-jun standing in the doorway, arms crossed over his chest. 

and his hair was down, unusal. especially since often, it was tied up. 

with a red ribbon. 

his eyes flickered between the flowers then xi huang-jun, and well, lan nainzu assumed he must've looked like a fool, as xi huang-jun laughed softly, a grin on his expression. 

" they're from me. they reminded me of you. " 

lan nainzu found an utter disbelief in this statement. how in the world did these flowers remind xi huang-jun of him? 

lan nainzu blinked as he heard footsteps, glancing towards xi huang-jun. the said male was walking closer. and before anything else could leave lan nainzu's mouth, xi huang-jun grasped a few of the forget me nots and orhids. 

xi huang-jun then leaned forwards, tucking the flowers into lan nainzu's hair. and as his hand retracted, it brushed along the other's cheek. 

the action caused a faint warmth to burn at his cheeks, while his gaze quickly shot to anywhere else but xi huang-jun. 

" you look cute. maybe you should keep the flowers. " 

xi huang-jun hummed out, a soft laugh passing through his lips as he noticed a faint red burning at the other's cheeks. maybe he should do this more often. especially if these would be the reactions he would receive. 

" keep the ribbon. i think you should use it. you'd look nice with your hair up. "

and with that, xi huang-jun left the room, a grin on his face as he felt like he won a prize.

leaving lan nainzu with a pounding heart and red cheeks. but even then, a part of him appreciated this more than he could say. 

and it was easy to say xi huang-jun, along with a few others, were quite surprised when lan nainzu had tied his hair up. originally, it wouldn't have caused interest. 

until you realized that lan nainzu had used xi huang-jun's ribbon to tie his hair up. which left xi huang-jun with his down. but the sight made xi huang-jun grin like an idiot. the male had to say, lan nainzu did really did look pretty with his hair like that. 


	13. i'll fix this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xiao guang-he dies. xi huang-jun can't let go.

war claimed many casualties. but, there was one xi huang-jun refused to allow to pass. and that was xiao guang-he. he didn't deserve this. 

the male let out an angry yell, tears stinging his eyes. xiao guang-he was dead. the poor boy tortured until his body gave out on him. 

and then tossed to the road like trash. this boy, who had only wanted the best for everyone, was treated as if he were the worse thing to ever tread this earth. 

and even more so, his loyalty had lasted until the end. even the sky itself seemed to mourn the loss of xiao guang-he. 

but xi huang-jun refused to allow this. xiao guang-he needed to be alive. he needed to be here. clutching the boy's body closer, his eyes flashed open. 

though watery with tears, they flashed a deep red. red curls of enegry began to float around, wrapping around the corspe. 

" we'll fix this. i swear...i'll fix this. " 

xi huang-jun barely managed, feeling as if his breath was catching. laying xiao guang-he back down, he moved back. 

the enegry continued to squeeze the boy's body, and xi huang-jun raised his flute. beginning to play, the sounds harsh yet calming. 

and xiao guang-he's eyes opened. starting as a pale white. his pupils were missing, and he seemed much similar to any other fierce corpse. but xi huang-jun knew. this was going to be different. 

_we'll fix this. i'll fix this. and those who harmed you will get what they **deserve. **_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** short but angsty yknow


	14. ling jia's birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today is ling jia's birthday, and xua ling has a gift for her! fluff ensues

the demon lady let out a soft huff of air, similar to a laugh as her husbands, zhao li-jun and wei xuanyu peppered her cheeks in small kisses while murmuring a 'happy birthday!' to her. wei xuanyu had already planned dinner for that night, and some other activities for her birthday. of course, ling jia was quite happy with this, finding it to be one of the best birthdays she had. but then again, her life only seemed to become a bit better when she met these two. 

and even more, shun yue had even left her a gift. a small cake he had bought from the store, though he was no where in sight. he never did seem to linger much on events like this. but she guessed that was alright. though, she would've liked to have him here with her than wherever he had ran off too. no one never did see much of him. reminding herself that she could worry later, she focused her attention on the situation on hand.

and that's when xua ling waddled up to her, clutching a poorly wrapped box in hand and a bright grin on his face. his brother, xua xiaosheng followed behind. though, his box was definitely better wrapped. her two husbands peered down to their children before smiling slightly to themselves as they stepped back a little, giving the boys better space. xua ling was first to present his gift, holding the box out to her.

" made it myself! " 

the boy jeered proudly, his chest puffing out slightly. always childish but adorable. ling jia smiled as she took the box, humming happily while pulling the wrapping paper off and examining what was inside. there was a necklace inside, a thin string serving as the base and many beads strung together as decoration on it. but in the middle, little stones with letters craved in them resided. all together, it spelled out 'best mom ever!' and that tugged at her heart.

slight tears pooled in the corners of her eyes, while smiling warmly towards her son. moving to scoop him up into her arms, she hugged him close and pressed a kiss to his hair. she could hear an 'aww' from wei xuanyu, and knew well enough that even though zhao li-jun wouldn't show it, he was doing the same. 

" thank you, it's absolutely beautiful a-ling. i always keep it. " 

she responded softly, pressing another kiss to his head before settling xua ling back down and moving to pull the necklace over her neck. xua ling grinned at this before quickly turning to look back at his older twin. 

" your turn! "

ling jia knew xua xiaosheng was much more sheepish about being around than xua ling, but that was fine. in due time, he'd hopefully adjust. shyly offering the box out to ling jia, his gaze flickered to the ground.

" i uh, i hope you like it. "

he murmured softly, before stepping back slightly as she grabbed the box. and repeating the process of before, she opened it. inside was a locket, and when opened, there was a photo of everyone all together. even shun yue, with a grumpy expression wore on his face.

" i got this, just in case you ever got lonely and we weren't around. "

xua xiaosheng responded, rubbing the back of his neck. ling jia pulled it from the box, smiling softly as she examined the item before setting it back into the box and onto the table, moving forwards to tug xua xiaosheng into a hug. which at first, he seemed surprised by but slowly accepted.

" thank you. it means a lot that you'd get this for me. "

he somewhat smiled up at her in return.

xua ling stood back, a grin on his face. he was happy that his mom was having a good birthday, and that his older brother was starting to warm up to her. this was great.


	15. distance

xue cheng sighed gently as he moved to lean back against the tree, pressing the closed fan against his lips, his eyes fluttering shut. 

the wood was smooth, offering some sort of comfort. there was the faint scent of flowers, mixed with a thick wine. of course, that would've been expected. shen dewei always smelled like that.

but this offered an idea of the other's presence, almost swearing he could hear his voice. hopefully, he could finish this mission soon enough, and return home. return to shen dewei. that was always a pleasant thought. 

he wished that shen dewei could've come with him on this, but he knew he couldn't. after all, the male had to maintain control. so, he had left with only a small memory of the other for the time being. but, reminding himself that he had a long travel ahead, he moved to sink against the ground. 

turning his gaze towards the ground, before flickering to the crackling fire. though not much warmth was needed, light was. and after a few moments, lingering there with his lips against the wood, he pushed himself to stand.

dusting his robes off, xue cheng walked to the sleeping bag placed out. though sleeping in the open wasn't too wise of an idea, he doubted anything out here would be of danger. his horse probably would scare off any unwanted animals if startled, so simply, he wanted to try and get some shut eye. 

and with the fan now tucked safely in the inner robes of his clothes, he moved into the bag. his eyes shutting and a sigh leaving him. the fan was pressed to his chest, next to where his heart was. comfort, and the idea that shen dewei was right there, next to him.

shen dewei sighed softly, peering down towards the flute in his hand. it belonged to xue cheng, and the male had left it with him as a sort of comfort. at first, he hadn't thought much of this, finding it sweet. but now, he was thankful the other had left it with him.

he couldn't imagine that being so far away from xue cheng would prove to be so difficult, every thought wearing heavily on his mind. but that would be a usual, often concerning over him, though knowing well enough that he was capable of protecting himself.

settling down on his bed, he pressed the edge of the flute to his lips, a soft exhale leaving him. it made a small whistle with this movement, but shen dewei didn't mind it. he actually found it endearing in a manner, offering some untold comfort. xue cheng had always played his flute, no matter the time. it was simply a way he expressed himself towards others. but also something he found great peace in. 

and with the flute in hand, shen dewei had to say, he shared that feeling. this flute was all he had at the moment of xue cheng while he was gone. a simple reminder of the man he loved. it couldn't nearly make up for his absence, but it helped ease it. he moved to lean back onto the bed, peering over the design. 

the bamboo was surprisingly sleek, with little engravings scratched around. and as he pressed his lips against it once again, it almost felt as if he was kissing xue cheng. this was something close enough to him, something that the other often carried to the point that he was sure both his memory and self had been interwined with this item. 

his eyes fluttered shut, letting it rest against his chest. of course, the male would've loved to go with xue cheng, both to dissolve his loneliness and his fear, but knew that he couldn't. no matter how much he wished too, just as anyone else did, he had a duty to uphold. and sadly, he couldn't throw it away to take time with xue cheng. but maybe, soon enough, they'd have time. 

slowly, he began to doze off with the thoughts of xue cheng plaguing his mind. both wonderful and heart tugging. but for now, he assumed, he would try to focus on anything happily. xue cheng's smile was the first thing that appeared, and that stayed. keeping a gentle grip on the flute and the memory of xue cheng's smile, he found himself dozing into a peacful state. 


	17. blame the system.

niu mingyu found himself in a curious situation. originally, he blamed this entire thing on the system, worry and fear tugging on his gut. but now it seemed, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. or well, he hasn't fully decided this yet.

yaozu xin-xiu peered towards the other, lips turned into a soft grin. niu mingyu was tied up, thin red ropes dancing across his body. they hugged and bit perfectly into his skin, and the red seemed to perfectly compliment his pale skin. bits of pink showed underneath were the ropes pressed into his flesh, most likely due to rubbing a little harshly against the skin. 

they danced across the expansion of exposed skin, crossing in intricate patterns. gently digging into his chest, and almost seeming to be like paint. wrapped around his thighs and cock in a rather pretty manner. binding his ankles and wrists together. this was something yaozu xin-xiu believe he could look at endlessly. 

quite the compromising position, both knew. legs pressed open, and arms tied behind his back. and all the while, the red lines held him still. and niu mingyu couldn't bring himself to meet the other's eyes, embarrassment and shyness settling in the pit of his stomach. the red that stained his cheeks nearly matched the ropes, and it only added to how pretty this was. 

letting out a soft hum, yaozu xin-xiu leaned down, gently catching niu mingyu's chin between his index finger and thumb, tilting it upwards to meet his gaze. offering a warm smile to the other, he pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. it only lasted for a few seconds, and when they departed, it left niu mingyu longing for more. 

" mn...you look awfully beautiful like this. maybe i should do it more often. maybe even have you wear this underneath your robes. "

the other's words were soft and teasing, making the idea only more appealing. leaning his head into the touch, niu mingyu's orbs peered up towards yaozu xin-xiu, the soft green color peeking through the dark lashes. that was always a sight yaozu xin-xiu could never tire of. yaozu xin-xiu paused, before pressing his thumb against niu mingyu's bottom lip. waiting to see what the other would do. 

and what came next made both their hearts leap to their throats, harshly pounding. niu mingyu opened his mouth gently, as if to allow the thumb to slip into the entrance. peering up at him, eyes shining in an almost curiously excited manner. that definitely made blood rush south. but, he allowed his thumb to slid into the week cavern, finding it's way to rest gently against his tongue.

niu mingyu's lips closed around the digit, his eyes flickering upwards, as if to watch the other's reaction. another thing about niu mingyu that made yaozu xin-xiu's stomach tighten, was how pretty his lips looked wrapped around something. especially if he were looking at you through those dark lashes. and right now, that's exactly what he was doing. that didn't offer any help to yaozu xin-xiu's cock, which was still hidden in the restraints of his clothes. 

and niu mingyu, working with his far to experienced mouth, earned a soft groan from yaozu xin-xiu. of course, he knew, there was other times for teasing, but right now, he couldn't let niu mingyu have all the fun. retracting his thumb from his lips, he moved to settle in a more comfortable position. a soft noise of surprise left his lips, his eyes flashing towards yaozu xin-xiu in question. but all yaozu xin-xiu responded with was leaning forwards, and pressing another soft kiss to his lips. 

but this one lasted longer than before, and gave niu mingyu a chance to respond. of course, the male wouldn't liked to reach his hands out, but clearly, that couldn't happen at the moment. so instead, niu mingyu leaned forwards slightly while moving his lips along yaozu xin-xiu's. for a moment, this felt like absolute heaven. a hand rested against his cheek, gently rubbing his thumb along the skin while the free one settled on niu mingyu's thigh, gently gripping the flesh and kneading it between his fingers. an almost moan left him, but the noise was swallowed down by yaozu xin-xiu, the kiss becoming almost feverish. 

their lips moved slowly, and when yaozu xin-xiu tilted his head, it felt like a whole other world. niu mingyu felt breathless, his lungs slowly burning. but he couldn't complain. he loved every second of it, and yaozu xin-xiu shared that feelings. but, as the kiss continued, slow as ever, it grew more heated. gentle bites, tongues meeting, and bodies attempting to press together. 

yaozu xin-xiu's hand began to moved from his thigh, creeping upwards. fingertips gently tracing every bit of exposed skin that they could come across. the movements caused the red to worsen in niu mingyu's cheeks, if that even possible. soon enough though, they stopped around his chest. gently tracing the skin in an almost playful manner, and it earned a shudder from niu mingyu.

gently tugging at his nipples once his fingers had found the pink buds, their lips parted. a thin line of salvia connected them, soft pants shared between them. but, niu mingyu's breath caught in his throat, mixed with a slight moan. his hands curled, shifting as the other continued to gently tug. following this action, yaozu xin-xiu dipped his head down, pressing his tongue flat against his nipple. 

niu mingyu exhaled shakily, something akin to a breathless moan left him. his head tilted itself to the side slightly, before his body jolted as he felt a hand wrapped around his cock, gently squeezing it. his breath almost felt as if it had stuck in his throat while his hands curled more. occasionally, yaozu xin-xiu would switch between his nipples, sucking and biting gently on his chest while his hand continued to squeeze his cock, but did nothing more.

but, as suddenly as the jolts of pleasure crept up his spine, the male was quick to move away. retracting anything of his touch. and that earned a whine from niu mingyu, attempting to shift around to regain the other's attention, but much to his disappointment, yaozu xin-xiu seemed to ignore him, instead moving off the bed. niu mingyu huffed softly, watching as the other moved.

he was a little curious as to why he was doing, but his mind was snapped away from that thought with a small puff of air leaving his lips. he, just for a moment, had forgotten the arousal that burned at his gut, but it had slammed back at full force. that was both amazingly wonderful, but it also hurt almost. mainly because of the strain, and the fact that the base of his cock had been tied around, albeit not that tightly.

yaozu xin-xiu seemed to be taking too long in whatever he was doing, but as his attention began to return to what he had wanted it to, the bed lurched down slightly with weight. yaozu xin-xiu had returned, thankfully. his clothes were discarded, and had a jar of oil in hand. he set the jar a little ways away from the two, most likely to avoid having it topple over as he shifted slightly.

niu mingyu inhaled quietly, cheeks flushed a deep red while staring at yaozu xin-xiu. he always had an attractive form, and it managed to nearly get everyone's attention, and almost had niu mingyu drooling. he had a rather fit body, yet not overly buff. not to mention that his cock was magnificent in its own manner. standing proudly, somewhat leaning back against his stomach. 

the sight wasn't helping him much. really not. it was only adding to his burning arousal and desire. but when the other spoke, another sharp intake came from him. " enjoying the view it seems. " the male's words were clearly teasing, and the smirk that tugged at his lips only added. he cleared his throat softly, letting out a shaky hum. " who wouldn't? " 

yaozu xin-xiu chuckled softly at this, leaning forwards and pressing a kiss to his lips. he returned it almost instantly, a hum of curiosity leaving him as he felt hands gently press to his body. but after a few minutes, the ropes around his body began to loosen, a soft sound of confusion leaving him as the two parted, pulling back slightly. niu mingyu peered at yaozu xin-xiu, as if to ask for some answers.

" mobility. it makes it easier for the both of us. " he replied, leaning forwards to press a soft kiss against his neck while continuing to untie the ropes until they were able to be pulled off. tugging the red ropes away, he let them drop to the floor. he then moved to press their lips together, kissing him. slowly and sweetly, his hands gently gripping his waist. yaozu xin-xiu tugged him closer, moving to press their bodies together.

a sharp inhale came from niu mingyu as he felt their cocks touch, the contact causing a tremble to run his spine. and when yaozu xin-xiu began to move against him, grinding gently, a mixed between a moan and something of a whine left his lips. swallowed by yaozu xin-xiu's lips. a whimper left niu mingyu, moving against the other before they pulled back, a soft pant leaving both males. niu mingyu leaned back slightly, his body gave a gentle shake.

yaozu xin-xiu hummed softly at the sight, moving to push the other male down fully against the bed before leaning back, resting on his knees. moving to turn away, he retrieved the jar of oil, before scooting back towards were the other was, settling between his legs once again. he then opened the jar, dipping two fingers into the liquid. once he was sure the fingers were dampened enough by it, he pulled them back and set the jar down where it wouldn't get knocked over.

afterwards, he moved to grab the other's thigh with his clean hand, leaning down and pressing a kiss once again to niu mingyu's lips, while his oiled fingers made it way to find the other's entrance. his grip remained firm but light, the kiss reflecting this while one finger managed to wriggle inside. he pulled back slightly during this, his mouth finding its way to his neck.

he listened quietly to the hitching of niu mingyu's breathing, hands gently grasping onto the other's shoulders. the finger stayed still, as if to wait for some sort of sign that he could more. and once he heard the other's breath even out, he slightly pulled the one finger out before pressing it back in. this continued on for a few minutes before adding the second, continuing with the pattern of moving in and out.

he began to make a scissoring motion, listening to the sudden sharp inhale that left niu mingyu, his grip tightening on yaozu xin-xiu's shoulders. the noise brought a small grin to his lips, his mouth keeping its assault on his neck, while his fingers continued the scissoring motions. once he was sure the other was ready, his fingers retracted. something of a throaty whine left niu mingyu as this sudden loss, his breath shaking.

that caused a chuckle to leave the male, finding it rather adorable. he moved to grab the jar, murmuring something that was inaudible to niu mingyu as he moved to collect more of the oil, though this time, he proceeded to lather his cock with a generous amount. after that, he settled it back to its previous position while his clean hand returned to gently grabbing the other's thigh.

his slicked hand helped guide his cock to the other's entrance, quietly watching niu mingyu's expression while pushing into him. a small grimace crossed his face, a shaky sigh following suit. but, it didn't seem to tense. for a moment, he stilled, to allow the other to adjust. yaozu xin-xiu began to push back into him. and soon enough, he bottomed out, leaning over the other.

he kept his gaze on niu mingyu's face, watching every little movement. his eyes were squeezed shut, lips pressed into a thin line. but, he didn't seem to uncomfortable, or in a lot of pain. it only seemed mild, telling from his expression. and to add any comfort, he pressed more kisses along his neck and chest, followed by anywhere else he could reach. this seemed to make him relax greatly, niu mingyu leaning back against the bed almost completely.

this continued, how long, the male couldn't think of, but once niu mingyu spoke him, and though they were mumbled, he knew well enough what they were. _move please._ with a soft hum, yaozu xin-xiu 


	20. cold.

the night air was always cold. but tonight, it felt so much colder. kobayashi sighed shakily, hands clinging to the deep red scarf. the cloth was hung loosely around his neck, barely giving any warmth. his eyes flashed upwards, an empty sky overhead. something that he's become accustomed to, and kobayashi could never figure out whether that was a good or bad thing. but, his mind snapped from those thoughts when he heard a small noise. something like a growl. turning his attention towards the source, he took note that mafuyu was curled up near the fire, eyes focused on the dancing flames. kobayashi sighed softly, moving away from the tree and settling down next to the demon. " something wrong? " he asked gently, earning another soft, growl like noise. the male moved, moving to hug the smaller. kobayashi blinked, staring up at mafuyu. his eyes held something akin to a warmth, but the mask that covered the lower half of his face made it hard to tell if he was making an expression, but, kobayashi liked to think he was at least smiling. " not your fault. " the voice was soft, and muffled by the cloth over his mouth. but it was still there, and kobayashi knew well enough what mafuyu was referring to when he spoke. of course, mafuyu always told him. it wasn't his fault for the situation that the two ended up in. but still, the male felt as if it was. his hand gripped the scarf a little tighter, a gentle sigh passing from his lips. " i know mafuyu. " he did know, yes, but that didn't change anything. and telling from the sudden downturn of his brows, he was probably frowning. a hand raised, gently tangling into the mess of auburn curls that were let down from the ponytail. " not your fault. " he repeated, his voice a little stronger this time. " teacher knows this too. not your fault. " kobayashi's body stiffened at the mention of teacher, his gaze flickering towards the ground. tears burned at his eyes, but he tried to keep them back. he couldn't cry! this wasn't the time to break down! arms moved to envelope him, pulling him into a tight hug. mafuyu let out an uneven hum, chin resting on kobayashi's head. " it's okay. i guilty. not you. i didn't pay enough attention. don't blame yourself. " kobayashi sighed shakily, moving to scoot closer to the other. of course, mafuyu was still rather cold, but something about the closeness, it held something like warmth to it. " how can you be so sure? " kobayashi murmured in reply, earning a gentle tap on his head. this action earned his attention, peering upwards towards mafuyu. " because. i know. remember? big brother knows. " the call back to the nickname that kobayashi used so often with mafuyu nearly felt like something was pulling at the strings that held his heart. a reminder of the less complicated times. when everything wasn't so painful. " i...i guess you're right. " a small sniffle left kobayashi, the boy leaning back slightly to rub at his face in hopes of dismissing any tears that threatened to escape. a hand patted his head once again. " it's okay to cry. crying means you strong. " the male doubted those words, or at least, a part of him did. kobyashi continued to hold his walls though, as letting his guard down in the wilderness wasn't something he wasn't fond of. who knew what resided out here? shaking his head clear of those thoughts, kobayashi shifted slightly, leaning back into mafuyu. there was something so oddly comforting about this position, reminding him of a much simpler time. a tired smile came to his lips as his eyes shut. memories flooded to the surface, mafuyu and himself training in those woods, teacher watching over them and occasionally speaking to them. those nights when the three would sit inside teacher's home, laughing and eating. kobayashi missed those times. and as he drifted to sleep, he hoped that maybe one day, he could have them back. mafuyu shifted slightly, peering down towards kobayashi, who was now curled into his side and sleeping. a peaceful look crossing his features. the sight reminded mafuyu of something he couldn't remember, but it held a warmth in his heart. maybe one day he could remember what he forgot. mafuyu turned his gaze towards the fluttering flames, arms hugging tightly around kobayashi. the male knew one thing, as he held his sleeping companion. this boy was something important to him, and no matter what, he had to keep him safe. no matter what.


End file.
